Breakfast in Bed
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: A Mobbie fluff one-shot story in Mabel's POV. (Slight sexual content and implied DipperxWendy)


Shafts of morning sunlight peeked through my window and into my face making me groan. _It can't be morning already!_ I thought. It seemed like the night had started not so long ago. _Of course they say time flies when you're having fun…_ I moaned and giggled lightly to myself. _Last night was definitely fun!_

I turned over in my sleep and grabbed empty air. My hand fell to my sheets and my eyes shot open. I blinked away the light that blinded me for a moment and looked down. The bed beside me was empty. My heart sank. _He left? I wonder when…_

I slumped over, sorrow filled my whole being and I wanted to crawl under my sheets and be left to die in shame. _Of course he left me. I was stupid to think he actually cared about me!_ I groaned and lifted my sheets above my head. Extra weight at the end of my bed followed by a low snort made me lift the sheets again.

There at the end of my bed, my pet pig Waddles, now seven years old looked at me with a hopeful expression. I smiled, sighed and sat up opening my arms to him. He gave me a smile and snorted happily as he crawled onto my stomach. I moaned at the extra weight and realized in embarrassment that underneath the sheets, I wasn't wearing anything. _Well he's a pig, I really don't think he cares._

I began to stroke Waddles gently when I realized there was a distinct smell wafting to my room from downstairs. I sniffed the air to determine what the smell was. It was pancakes, eggs and cheese. _Whoever it is, they must know I like omelets and pancakes._ I smiled and then looked down, _CRAP! If it's Dipper or Gruncle Stan, they'll know something happened! _

"I'm so sorry Waddles!" I whispered hastily as I grabbed the sheets and moved the pig away from me. He snorted grumpily but otherwise didn't move. I looked around, frantically searching for my night gown. It was on top of a pile of toys in the corner of the room I normally shared with Dipper. It briefly crossed my mind that Dipper had not come home last night but I shrugged it aside. _All that's important now is that I put on my gown before whoever is downstairs catches me exposed! _

I had never had such problems with getting my night gown on before. It was just ridiculous how the fabric seemed to escape between my fingers every five seconds! "Oh come on!" I muttered angrily at my gown. "You've never been this difficult!"

I finally got the thing over my head and let out a breath of relief, "Finally!" I exclaimed with triumph and hopped back into bed next to Waddles to await breakfast.

A few seconds later, the sound of heavy footsteps heralds the arrival of this morning's breakfast-maker. I turn around and smile warmly at who I assume to be Dipper. My smile becomes even larger and my jaw drops in a mixture of surprise and happiness when I see who it is.

It's a young man a few years older than me. He has black hair that falls lazily over his face. Over the years a small beard has grown around and on his chin that I find extremely sexy. I can clearly see his dark blue eyes staring at me warmly. Though his expression shows feigned disappointment, "Awe Waddles, I was gonna wake her up!"

I chuckled, "What can I say? He beat you to it, Robbie." I smile warmly at him as I rub Waddles' head affectionately.

He shrugged, "I still wanted to wake you up and uh…surprise you with…this." He said, sheepishly holding out the tray. I giggled and patted the bed next to me. Robbie instantly brightened and sat next to me. It was a tight fit with Robbie, Waddles and I but we somehow managed to make everyone comfortable.

After breakfast had ended, Robbie and I agreed he should leave before one of my over-protective relatives catches him here. He had exited out of my window when I heard the front door close. I silently prayed that whoever was home didn't see Robbie sneaking off. A few minutes of quiet passed and I considered him safe so I let out a sigh of relief.

I decided to get dressed and see who was downstairs. As I started to pull one of my sweaters over my head, I noticed a black article of clothing near my bed. I picked it up and instantly recognized it. It was Robbie's hoodie! I breathed in his scent and a split second later pulled the large sweatshirt over my head. _Oh well. If it's Gruncle Stan he won't think anything of it. If it's Dipper…I'll tell him the truth._

I headed downstairs and in a moment of nervousness pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. At the bottom of the stairs, I gulped and mentally prepared myself.

I saw Dipper, sitting at the kitchen table with a pile of steaming pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of him. He had a newspaper in his hands and was looking at it with disinterest. He looked up as I entered the room and put the paper down. He looked me dead in the eyes and asked casually, "How's Robbie?"

I jumped, a bit surprised at his directness. And the way he phrased the question as though he were asking how the weather was. I had expected an outburst at seeing his "enemy's" hoodie on his sister. Not this, I wasn't prepared for this I realized.

I decided to play it nonchalantly, "he's good."

Dipper nodded and sighed, "I hope you know I still don't like him…but if you do I suppose I can try to get along with him." He threw a smile in my direction, throwing me completely off-guard.

"Dipper? Are-are you…ok?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, it's just…you hate Robbie. I thought you'd be more upset."  
"Sis, if you like him, that's your business and I promise to respect that."  
"Ok, something's up! What's up? And you can start with where you were and what you were doing last night!"  
"Gee, Mabel I dunno, maybe I'm just trying to be a good brother! But if you insist…last night I was at the docks with Wendy. As to what we were doing…well I 'm gonna assume the same thing you were doing here with Robbie last night."

He smirked and I flushed, "Oh…well uh, that's great. So you and Wendy..?"

He nodded, "and you and Robbie..?"

I nodded meekly, but as I thought about it I smiled widely, "Hey Dipper!"  
"Yeah?"  
"We both lost our virginity at the SAME TIME!"

Dipper flushed, then turned red and muttered darkly, "Mabel, please don't ever say that again, EVER!"

I laughed and suddenly felt like taking a walk. I went out the door and wandered into town enjoying the air and my own personal joke.


End file.
